A Walk Through Hell
by Lil'DivaInTheMaking
Summary: They had kids. Finn and Rachel did. Puck and Quinn did. And now their kids are: Hooking up, being popular, being social losers, stealing, failing, winning and being made join Glee Club. Yes, this was going to be an eventful year.
1. How Can I Get 750 Dollars In Four Days

Ok so today whilst browsing my documents I found this story I started typing ou about 4 months ago and had forgot all about it. So I finished the first chapter and have decided to put it up.. Review and Enjoy

Song - Some Nights by Fun.

* * *

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off  
_

* * *

The doorbell rang very loudly through the modern family sized house situated in Lima Ohio. On that Thursday the residents of this house were all inside sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner like they did every night

_Mr Finn Hudson, your average American dad, tall, handsome and an employee at his stepfather's local tyre shop._

_Mrs Rachel Berry-Hudson, the wife, the mom and the main income to this family. Working in the local Middle School as a music teacher. Mrs Hudson's past days of performing on Broadway were far behind her._

_Daniel and Charlotte (or Charlie for short) the 17 year old twins. Daniel the popular jock (taking after his father of course) and Charlie the singer of the school and most likely going to be following in her mother's footsteps and perform on Broadway too._

* * *

The person on the other side of the door rang again getting impatient and Rachel got up to get it. Charlie went to upload yet another video of her singing on her ever growing YouTube channel which had now gotten 401 views. It wasn't that she was a terrible singer, just the fact she wasn't the most popular girl. And besides her biggest fan was an 11 year old from Toronto and it was a tad weird.

But having such great parents they encouraged her to never give up. She did in fact have a boyfriend, Joshua Puckerman, he was a jock like Daniel and they happened to be good friends. Joshua, 18 year old son to Quinn and Noah 'Puck 'Puckerman who happened to be great friends with the Hudson's and they all got together once a week and had dinner either cooked by either Quinn or Rachel.

Joshua, Daniel, Charlie and Lexi (Josh's younger sister who was dating Daniel on and off for the last 18 months) were all really good friends and were often in the presence of each other's company.

Rachel Hudson opened the door to a very upset 16 year old girl. It was the week before thanksgiving and there was snow falling lightly around Lima that mesmerised Rachel for a second before the teenager spoke and snapped Rachel out of her daze.

"Is, Dan here?" She choked out before bursting into tears all over again.

"Yea, sure he is Lexi come in." She said "You must be freezing"

Daniel came downstairs and took one look at Lexi and knew something was wrong. He normal bubbly girlfriends face was replaced by a tearful face. Lexi looked at Rachel and forced a painful smile on her face and walked upstairs talking Daniel by the hand and dragging him into his room and slamming the door.

* * *

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,  
what a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me._

Charlie finished up the last note and pressed the stop button on her video camera she had gotten for her birthday a few years ago. She smiled satisfied and proud she had completed another video.

Charlotte Hudson was a star. She knew it herself. She had no doubt she was going to make to Broadway and no doubt she was taking Joshua with her.

_She and Josh Puckerman were an unlikely pairing that kind of happened when the Hudson/Puckerman family took a jointed vacation 4 months before. Josh had learnt to deal with his high maintenance girlfriend and Charlie learnt that Josh was always busy so they never really saw each other._

* * *

"I swear Daniel Hudson, if you don't get the money were done!" Lexi Puckerman whispered in a harsh voice to her boyfriend.

"Where am I going to get $750 in 4 days?" He replied clueless

"I don't know and I don't care" She said "This is your fault were in this situation so you've got to deal with it"

_He loved his girlfriend. He really did. She was the prettiest girl in school; she was just a little too much like her mother. Head bitch in charge as people liked to refer her to. _

"You know what, why don't you just tell your parents what's going on. They'll get the money and you can get off my back." He replied after a minute

"Don't even think about telling them, please!" She pleaded her eyes going soft and tears streaming down her face. "Please Daniel"

"Come here" He said motioning her to get off his bed and give him a hug. She was so tiny against his big, tall muscular body. She was weeping uncontrollably "We have to tell them and my parents and Josh and Charlie. There all gonna find sooner or later."

"No, Dan, please, no. They don't need to know, we can run away." She pleaded crying so much could hardly get the words out.

He chuckled "What and raise a baby alone?"

She flinched when he said 'baby' and backed away from him. "Don't say it Daniel cause if you say it, it means it's true." She wiped her eyes and turned towards the door to leave. "We'll talk tomorrow" She whispered and left.

Yep. He was defiantly screwed.

* * *

"Hey babe" Charlie said through her laptop to her boyfriend on Skype.

"Hey, Guess what!?" Josh replied

"What?" She replied trying to sound interested but to be honest she knew it was about football

"Our football game was moved up to tomorrow night!" He explained "If we win the whole teams going out to celebrate. I've already talked to Dan but he said he's not going because Lexi probably won't"

"Hey babe I was thinking maybe the two of us could go on a date on Saturday? Dinner and a movie?" She asked nicely ignoring what he said before.

"Cant babe, I've got stuff to do. I've got to go now anyways see you tomorrow." And with a click his face was gone.

She sighed and logged off her computer and got into bed turning off the bedside light.

* * *

Wasn't a great ending I know but Oh well. Review and tell me what you think.. xo


	2. I'm Practically Fat!

Hello! I know I updated in like 24hours but i decided to get it out there! So Review and Enjoy

* * *

_Noah Puckerman was one of those dads. A dad that would drop anything to go to a football game or a cheer tournament. He was very proud of his children and had high hopes for the both of them. Puck was currently working in a bar in the middle of Lima _

_Quinn Puckerman was a nurse in a hospital on the outskirts of Lima. She was a loving, kind, gentle person great hair. Her daughter looked like a carbon copy of her mother just with hazel eyes instead of deep sea blue._

_Joshua Puckerman, jock, hot, cute, sarcastic and had abs any girl would die for. The 17 year old is a mini Puck. No doubt about was a player but had gotten his act since he started dating Charlie. He was popular. Wing man to Dan, who was also his bestfriend and dating his little sister. But dating Charlie was ruining his reputation. He was one of those people who cared about what people thought of him and Charlie was dragging him down._

_Alexis Puckerman (Lexi)._ _Cheerleading is her life. She would do anything to be able to wear her red and white uniform 7 days a week. She was popular, beautiful, openminded and talkative. Her and Daniel had gone 'all the way' last month and even if she was only 16 she felt as it was the right time and with the right person. _

* * *

Quinn Puckerman put the last of the dirty laundry in the machine and turned it on. It was her first Friday off in weeks and she was gonna enjoy it.

"Mom, you need to sign this" Josh Puckerman said as he came into the kitchen that Friday morning his sister closely behind.

"What is it" Quinn asked the piece of paper in his hand

"It's a note from Mr Schue saying he failed Spanish yet again" Lexi said grabbing her Cheerios bag.

"Joshua William Puckerman, I warned you last time!" Quinn said getting angry at her son.

"Woah! What's going on?" Puck asked entering the room. Quinn handed him the page.

"You getting punished for this, but your going to be late for school so go. You too Lexi, see you's later" Quinn stated practically pushing them out the door and motioning Puck to go too.

"See you later babe" Puck said planting a kiss on her cheek and walking down the driveway.

"Don't forget Josh's game later. 7.00pm" Quinn called after him

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, love you" He replied getting into the car and starting the engine.

When her husband had drove off, she looked up the street to see her children wait at the bus stop, she sighed and turned around and went back inside

* * *

"I swear dude we are going to beat their sorry asses in tonights game" Josh said leaning across the cafeteria table that lunchtime to high five his best friend.

"I know right!" Daniel replied taking a sip of his water as he noticed his girlfriend come in the side door with a couple of cheerleaders in tow. He knew them Ali Lopez and Jessie Evans he had dated them both before for a few months or whatever. He noticed Lexi was in a sota daydream and wasn't really paying attention. She walked to the table Daniel was on and sat down beside him.

"Were in trouble" She leaned over to him and whispered into his ear

His eyes went big "What? Why?" He asked getting worried

"I've gained three pounds since last week. I'm practically fat!" she said into his ear so no one could hear!

And at that moment Daniel burst out laughing earning a hit from his surprised girlfriend. He couldn't believe his tiny, skinny girlfriend thought she was fat.

"What!?" She asked him a little taken back that he actually laughed at her misery

"Your pregnant" he whispered "It's meant to happen, now eat!" he said pushing a banana to her face

"Eww, no. I've gotta go we'll talk later" she said getting up from her seat and giving him a peck on the cheek and then leaning to his ear. "I need that money Daniel"

"I don't think we should get rid of it" He whispered back "I dont think having an abortion is even legal"

"I don't care what you think. It's my baby and my decision" She replied getting angry

"Whatever" he replied and with Ali and Jessie behind, she walked away.

* * *

"Okay guys" A very grey Mr Schuester said and it put the lid back on the whiteboard marker

_'New Members_ _Needed'_ was scribbled in a blue marker on the white board.

She sighed. She should have known this was comming. She had tried to get Daniel or Josh to join back in September but they wouldn't budge saying they would rather die.

"We have two weeks until Sectionals and we only have 7 members" Mr Schue stated.

Everyone swiftly looked at Charlie as her brother and boyfriend were two of the most popular people in the school.

"Don't look at me" She said "I asked them in September and they refused"

"Ok, I'll talk to your parents at the game tonight, Charlie. Don't worry" Mr Schue said "But right now we've got to practice for tonight! Common let's go!"

* * *

It was a cold winters Friday night. The sky was black and dull. But the stands at WMHS were bursting with people and enegry. Quinn, Puck, Finn and Rachel were 4 of the many people their that night. Dressed in winter coats, hats, scarves and gloves. But no matter the weather nothing was going to ruin the mood of their moods.

Meanwhile inside The Cheerios and Football players were all fooling around and getting ready. Dan and Lexi stopping for a brief make out session. Daniel claimed it made him less nervous but everyone know that was just crap.

Charlie was in the choir room having one last run through of the song. When Mr Schue came in and announced to the glee club the game was about to start so Charlie joined her parents on the bleachers.

* * *

Half time came leaving WMHS winning and Charlies turn to preform. The Cheerios had done some outstanding routinesnone that made Charlie even more nervous.

There was a temporary stage in the middle of the field for her performance. All that was on the stage was a piano and microphone. She nervously walked out on the stage and the whole stadium fell silent. She waited for the piano to start before she belted out the lyrics her mother sand all those years ago.

_What have I done?_  
_I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under_  
_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_  
_To get it right_

_Can I start again?_  
_With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this_  
_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_  
_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air_  
_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_  
_I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer_  
_And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?_  
_To get it right_

The wholeI placeerupted into applause and cheers leaving Charlie very pround of her self as she exited the stage and returnedyounger parents.


End file.
